This invention relates generally to hot tubs or spas, and more particularly to a low-cost, light-weight, insulated, semi-rigid plastic spa, which is easily portable, and hot water supply means therefor.
Conventional hot tubs are heavy, non-portable, and expensive in their construction; also, excessive electrical and heat energy is required for their operation. There is need for a greatly improved spa structure with the unusual advantages in construction, modes of operation, use and transport, and results, as are now made possible by the present invention, as will appear.